


The Short of It

by C-chan (1001paperboxes)



Series: The Long and Short of It [1]
Category: Sakeru Gum "Long Long Man" Commercials
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Other, POV Tooru (Sakeru Gum Commercials), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan
Summary: The year following the Sakeru Gummy Long Long Man commercials, presented in seven easily digestible pieces.





	The Short of It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/gifts).



The wedding was all I ever could have imagined: a western-style ceremony in a beautiful church with all of my friends and my family gathered round, and the love of my life by my side. 

It was a relatively brief ceremony. I didn't think I could stand through an hours-long mass, and for once, Chi-chan seemed to agree that something shorter was the better option. And so it felt like hardly any time had passed before we were sealing our vows with a kiss, and heading outside to be greeted and congratulated by all our loved ones.

It was supposed to be the start of our time together as a couple, but life has always had a way of throwing curveballs at me, especially with Chi-chan around. So, maybe I should have expected that the happiest day of my life would be no exception.

Because not soon after we'd emerged from the church, a very long car approached.

And then _that man_ stepped out of its door.

And then Chi-chan begged me to forget her, only for the man to walk right past her, to me.

And then he was inviting me to touch his bouquet of long gummies.

I never knew that something so long could feel so _good_.

And in that moment, as Chi-chan cried her objections, I found myself having to make the hardest decision of my life.

* * *

They say that emotions aren't all that far from each other; that you can go from happy to sad in an instant, or from surprise to anger to joy. It's the strength of emotion that really counts; all the rest is just different sides to the same coin.

Maybe that's why, in that moment, when all eyes were on me and I should have been feeling shocked and confused and angry and betrayed, I instead found clarity and inspiration.

"Come on," I said, reaching one hand out to Chi-chan and the other to the man who had been a mysterious, yet unmistakably large part of our lives for quite some time now. "Let's go."

* * *

The ride home was awkward to say the least.

Not that it wasn't nice! The limo was beyond my wildest dreams, far bigger than the one Chi-chan and I had originally planned on going home in, and fancier too. I didn't know where this long long man got his wealth, but it was clear he had it in spades! But Chi-chan was looking between the two of us confused and hurt, our new paramour was gazing at me with an unreadable expression, and I really didn't know what to do.

The brilliant and calm moment of inspiration had passed. My mouth was dry, my mind was racing, and my heart was pounding, but still it was up to me to do something, I could tell.

And so, I took in a deep breath and tried to settle on something—anything—that might break the ice.

Turning to the other man, I reached to touch his long, long gummy once more.

He made a noise of interest, and Chi-chan squeaked, and I could feel my voice wanting to crack as I asked my first question:

"So. Um. What's your name?"

* * *

Nobuhito was a beautiful name.

I'd say his house was beautiful as well, but all I really saw of it that night was the bedroom.

The bed was large and luxurious. I think it may have been about the size of my entire bedroom. And the way the three of us sank into it….

Chi-chan was an enthusiastic lover. Nobuhito was strong but gentle, and truly impressively endowed.

And that was how I spent my first night with the two most important people in my life: my wife, and our lover.

* * *

As it turned out, the rest of the house was exquisite as well. I became very well acquainted with it in the days and months to follow. After all, Chi-chan and I had lived in small apartments before. Nobuhito's house was large and spacious, and the best suited for the three of us ot make our own.

It hadn't taken us long to set up routines as well: Nobuhito was a good cook who liked making rich meals. Chi-chan enjoyed shopping and managing finances, and I didn't mind cleaning, so we were able to get by quite well by each playing to our strengths. We all enjoyed doing outdoor work together, and spent some of our first days making a garden full of beautiful plants to signify our new and wonderful relationship.

It was after one of these days gardening, when we were lounging in the large, Western-style living room, that Chi-chan changed our lives once again.

* * *

I wasn't expecting to become a father so soon.

I mean, I'm not sure if anyone is ever fully ready, but to have it happen so quickly really was a big surprise. And, well, I wasn't even sure if I _was_ a father, with the given arrangements, but that hardly mattered.

We were going to have a family.

It seemed that Nobuhito felt the same, and the two of us spent most of the next year preparing for what was to come and seeing to Chi-chan's every whim. I looked to youtube videos for guidance, and he read through some lengthy reference tomes, and we shared what wisdom we could find.

Soon enough, there was no more time to prepare, and we were both holding Chi-chan's hands as she delivered our children into this world.

* * *

Did Saki have my eyes? Did Kakeru have Nobuhito's nose? It was hard to tell at this stage, as they cried to be held. They both clearly had their mother's face, though, if the peaceful look on all three was any indication as she took one in each arm.

"Relax," said Nobuhito, and I sank back into the hospital room's guest chair to do just that.

The next few years would be even more hectic, I could tell, but for now, there was no room for anything but joy. We'd survive whatever had come our way, just as we had everything so far.

Even for all the craziness, the joy, and the tears that had come since Chi-chan and Nobuhito first came into my life, it was worth every moment for the chance to begin a family together.

**Author's Note:**

> For the fun of it: The characters I'm imagining in Nobuhito's name are 延人, which literally translate to "extension/lengthen person". As for the children's names, well, you can probably figure out what I did there. ;)
> 
> Also, yes, there are seven gummies in a regular Sakeru Gummy pack.
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
